Snapshot: Night Struggles
by summerlover1
Summary: Snapshot: Unleashed Night Struggles Olivia/Peter. The creature was dead, Charlie was alive and yet she still felt defeated and empty.


* * *

Snapshot: ~Unleashed~ Night Struggles

Hey everyone, here's my first Fringe fic. Hopefully you guys like it, let me know what you think because I've got a couple other stories on the way! This is going to be part of my snapshot series of Fringe moments during the season, pieces in time that should have happened.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own something as cool as Fringe.

Rated: K+

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Beta'd by:

Olivia POV

* * *

It was quiet, strange for her now a days .

Tired and beyond strung out Olivia collapsed on the couch as soon as she stepped through the door. Rach had taken Ella out for the night to give her a break from people and a chance to catch up on sleep. In the short time they had stayed with her she had grown used to the sounds of other people moving through the house and the giggling of an always happy completely exhausted she found it hard to be thankful for the quiet.

Quiet always seemed to represent alone for her.

She felt as if she were sinking into the depths. Everything she had come up against was pulling her down, locking her away from the real world. Her life revolved around 'The Pattern' now and protecting complete strangers. Sleep was a luxury that usually resulted in murky dreams of a past she couldn't remember.

The last few hours had been unbelievable and she was relieved Charlie was okay, the shudder that shook her body at the thought of what could of happened couldn't be stopped. She didn't know what she would have done had she lost her friend and had the Bishops to thank for saving him. Their combined quick thinking had lead to the stand off with the monster in the sewers and Walter's brave, if not reckless act had saved not only Charlie but herself.

It had been dark down there, something she was quickly growing to fear, when the monster had finally made an appearance and her body had frozen in shock at what she seeing.

Suddenly Peter had pressed her against the wall. Using his body as a shield he had surrounded her, protected her from every little girls worst fear. Monsters.

Her body tingled at the memory of his body pressed flat across her own. Letting out a sigh Olivia ran a hand through her messy hair. Here was the real reason she couldn't sleep or relax.

Peter.

Peter and her sister.

Peter.

She should have seen it coming.

Rach had always been the one to get the guy, no matter the situation. As teens it had never mattered if she were friends with the guy or better suited for him. If Rachel Dunham decided she wanted someone she got him, leaving Olivia as the third wheel.

It wasn't as if she 'Liked' Peter or anything she was just worried. Her sister was going through a messy divorce and although Peter could take care of himself she knew how her sister could be.

Olivia was frustrated with herself for letting it get to her, there were bigger things she needed to be worried about yet she couldn't help herself. Getting off the couch she padded over to the fridge in her bare feet. Grabbing a beer and an apple, her dinner for the night, she caught her reflection in the window and cringed. It was easy to see why everyone picked Rachel with her platinum blond hair and perfect looks over her when on Friday night she was dressed in sweats and a tank top, with her hair loose and messy.

This was worse then pathetic, she was feeling sorry for herself for no reason. It wasn't her business who her sister saw and Peter was her colleague, what he did was definitely not her problem.

She would have to apologize, she mused. Even after the way she had treated him after calling for her sister he had still protected her tonight.

"I can do this." The words mocking in the empty room.

She would take a step back and congratulate the new couple and be happy for them. Her job was dangerous, distractions of any sort could not be tolerated.

She had already made the mistake of trusting someone too much once, she wasn't going to do it again.

The sound of the front door opening broke through her depressing thoughts.

"Aunt Olivia!" The childish laugh following the call lightened her spirit.

Still in her coat and obviously excited Ella bound into the room, a huge smile on her face.

The girl never failed to brighten her mood. Ella was the biggest reason she welcomed Rach so easily. The little girl's innocence and endless love for those around her brought her back when she thought to deeply about the world around her.

Kneeling down she opened her arms for a hug.

Ella giggled against her shoulder never one to turn down a hug from her aunt. "Mommy let me get a movie! Want to watch Diamond Castle with me?"

"Sure sweetie I'd love to. First you might want to take your coat off, it doesn't look very comfortable."

With one last hug Ella raced for the front door with her following behind.

Putting her coat away Rach smiled at her daughter as she grabbed the bag with the movie in it and threw her coat on the ground.

"Is that where your coat is supposed to go?"

Sighing in surrender Ella hung up her coat. "Aunt Olivia is going to watch the movie with me."

"That's nice, why don't you go change into your pj's so its a real movie night."

Waiting until Ella was out of ear shot Rach walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Sorry we're back so early, I wanted to let you have have some peace and quiet but Ella was insistent about watching the movie with you."

Touched once again by the little girl Olivia smiled at her sister. "It's fine I wasn't doing anything anyways."

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" Rach asked her tone suggesting she already knew the answer.

Shaking her head Olivia bit her lip. "Not tired."

"Uh huh."

An awkward tension seemed to fill the space between them. Olivia felt more then guilty for being jealous of her sister. She knew Rach was going through a hard time with her ex and even now she had been considerate enough to take Ella out so she could get some sleep. What was wrong with her lately, she was doubting everyone's intentions it seemed.

"Ready Aunt Olivia."

Sharing one last look with her sister she headed back to the living room, a movie with her niece was just what she needed to calm down.

Settling onto the couch with the remote, the phone on her table lit up before ringing once. Setting the remote down she grabbed the, winking at Ella she signaled her just a second.

"Hello."

"Hello Liv." Voice deep and warm, Olivia recognized the caller immediately, her body suddenly tense.

"Peter, hi." She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. A traitor to her mind her heart sped up in recognition before stopping just as fast. There was really only one reason he would be calling her at home.

"You're looking for Rachel right? Let me get her." Without waiting for a reply she lowered the phone from her ear and got off the couch. Silently she handed the phone to her sister who sent her a questioning look. Escaping quickly she tried to ignore the sound of her sister laughing at something he had said.

Sitting back down she tucked a blanket around herself and Ella. Turning on the movie she tried to focus on what was happening. Ella's company managed to keep a smile on her face but her insides turned with questions left unasked.

Her sister's sudden presence in the room broke her concentration. Walking over to the TV Rach turned the movie and TV off.

"Hey." Olivia whispered

"Hey," Rach returned smiling to brightly for her comfort. "I know the movie isn't even close to being done but Ella fell asleep a while ago and you didn't look like you were actually watching it.

Looking down Olivia tightened her grip on the little girl who had snuggled up against her, sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks." Standing slowly she was careful to not wake the girl up. "I'll go tuck her in."

Silent Olivia moved Ella into her bed, pulling the covers around the girl's body.

Instead of going back down stairs Olivia changed into her own pj's and headed for bed.

Knocking on the door Rach peaked her head inside. "Thanks for watching the movie with her."

"I loved watching it with her." She admitted. "Having Ella here makes me happier, it reminds me that there's still innocence left in the world to protect."

Rolling her eyes at the answer Rach smirked. "You sound just like Peter."

Body tensing Olivia wondered if she wanted to know what Rach was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier when he called he mumbled something about protecting who you care about and mistakes. He was acting weird though, hesitant. He asked me to make sure you got some sleep. You two can be random sometimes."

Her sisters words circled around in her head long after Rach had left the room. Peter was always protecting her and looking out for her but why would he say something like that to her sister and what mistake was he talking about.

Head against the pillow she stared up at her ceiling, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

"Perfect."

* * *

Well there it is, please read and review its how I know what to do to improve.

And yes I'm aware that Olivia's thoughts seem depressed and bogged down, I just can't imagine her not feeling a little defeated once in awhile with a life like that.

I apolagize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I haven't found anyone to beta my fringe stories yet.


End file.
